1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid mixing in a conduit. More specifically, the invention is a fluid-mixing plug with holes that can generate an unbalanced fluid flow distribution at the inlet face of the plug so that the fluid is mixed as it exits the holes in the plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many conduit-constrained fluid flow applications that require fluid mixing and, possibly, measurement of fluid attributes. Such applications include chemical processing, a wide variety of manufacturing processes, and mechanical processes (e.g., hydraulic systems) that utilize fluid flow. With respect to fluid mixing, mixers without moving parts or power requirements are preferred. With respect to measurement of fluid attributes, it is preferred that the measurement system not disturb the fluid flow. Satisfaction of both of these preferences has proven elusive when both fluid mixing and measurement of fluid attributes are required.